Love and Delicacy
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 3. Trois étudiants et deux salariés vont se retrouver malgré eux dans un endroit qui leur réservera bien des surprises. Yaoi. KageHina, AkaaTsuki, OiIwa, TeruDai.
1. Part 1

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Coucou, voici la troisième fic de la petite boite à requêtes. Cette fois-ci, il s'agit de deux demandes donc sandou01 et leafa 72, voici une fic KageHina, OiIwa, AkaaTsuki et TeruDai (ça, c'est pour toi Kiruagonchan :) ).Il s'agit d'une fic fantastique avec un thème bien classique. Il y a donc quatre citrons bien acides montrant des hommes en train de faire crac crac donc si cela ne voulez pas voir ce genre de choses, partez, que diable, pour éviter d'être choqué.**

 **Notes du jour : Roppongi : quartier tokyoite connu pour sa vie nocturne et donc ses boites de nuit.**

 **Minshuku : auberge familiale japonaise dont le principe est similaire à notre chambre d'hôtes en France.**

 **Yukata : kimono d'été.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Part 1 :

La nuit, dans les rues bondées de Tokyo, se baladaient deux étudiants épuisés dont le caractère furent aussi opposés que le soleil et la lune en compagnie d'une amie commune. "Aaaah, ces cours sont fatiguants.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu as choisi de poursuivre tes études, tu as eu ton diplome de justesse."

Hinata grommela dans son coin. Tsukishima et lui avaient fréquenté le même lycée et allaient maintenant à la même faculté. Ils étaient aussi colocataires et beaucoup se demandaient comment ces deux-là pouvaient être amis. "De toute façon, on est venu à Roppongi pour s'éclater, non?"

Kei soupira. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'aller en boite de nuit cependant, il ne voulait pas que le roux fut tout seul. Il savait que ce dernier souhaitait aller là-bas pour satisfaire sa curiosité vu que les boites furent quasi- inexistantes dans leur campagne natale.

"Quel dommage que Yamaguchi ne soit pas là, se plaigna le roux, il se serait amusé.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a du partir voir sa famille, fit Yachi.

Yachi fut une jeune fille avec laquelle Yamaguchi, Tsukishima et lui avaient fait connaissance à la rentrée des facs. Depuis, il leur arrivait de sortir avec elle même si la blonde avait tendance à stresser facilement devant tout ce monde. Ils marchèrent donc dans la rue quand, mus par une force invisible, ils se dirigèrent malgré eux vers un petit établissement coincé dans une petite ruelle, faisant davantage penser à une minshuku, et pénétrèrent dans ce lieu étrange.

Sawamura et Iwaizumi sortirent de leur lieu de travail, épuisés. La journée avait été longue pour eux deux, surtout que leur patron avait été de très méchante humeur. "Ca te dis qu'on aille boire un verre pour se détendre un peu?, proposa Iwaizumi à son collègue.

\- Juste un verre alors, répondit Sawamura, tu sais que je ne tiens pas l'alcool."

Iwaizumi eut un sourire. Sawamura et lui étaient arrivés dans la boite en même temps et son collègue avait toujours été quelqu'un de très droit, à cheval sur les principes. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas eu de promotion. "Hanamaki et Matsukawa ne viennent pas avec nous ce soir?, s'empressa de lui demander Sawamura. Il savait qu'Iwaizumi et ces deux-là étaient des amis de longue date.

\- Ils sont partis faire un karaoké avec quelques collègues. Ils m'ont proposé d'aller avec eux mais ce genre de soirée ne m'interesse pas."

Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'au moment où leurs pas les menèrent à un tout autre endroit qu'un bar. Quel était cet endroit étrange qui ressemblait à une auberge familiale? En plus, elle était située dans un coin bien excentré. Les deux hommes se sentaient malgré tout attirés par ce lieu et, comme possédés, entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Kageyama somnolait dans sa chambre, à même le tatami. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait venir. Cependant, il vallait mieux pour lui qu'une personne arrive sinon, il risquerait de mourir de faim. Certes, il avait bien quelqu'un en vue mais...

"Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un à ton gout, Tobio-chan?, fit Oikawa qui venait de rentrer. "Si tu continues à faire régime, cela risque de mal finir pour toi, mon pauvre."

Kageyama grogna. "Regarde-moi, ajouta le brun, j'ai l'embarras du choix.

\- Si tu as l'embarras du choix, fit-il froidement en se levant, alors pourquoi tu es encore ici, Oikawa-san?"

Tooru fit la moue. Un être aussi séduisant que lui pouvait facilement assouvir sa faim grace à son charme. Tobio-chan, lui, avait beau posséder un physique engageant, son caractère colérique malheureusement effrayait la moindre personne qui venait chez eux. S'il continuait ainsi, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Une deuxième personne vint le déranger dans son coin tranquille.

Terushima.

"Eh, les gars, venez, il y a des clientes pour nous."

Il y avait certes un afflux d'énergie, dont une qui lui était étrangement familière, cependant, rien ne disait que c'était des filles.

Kageyama se leva en réajustant les pans de son yukata noir. Il se dépêcha moins que ses compères, après tout, Kiyoko-san avait dû les faire patienter.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Oikawa pour regarder dans le petit miroir de celui-ci qui pouvait montrer tout ce que son propriétaire désirait. "Bien, petit miroir, déclara Oikawa, montre-nous nos futures proi-enfin, je veux dire, clientes."

Une brume apparut pour se changer en une image nette où se trouvait cinq personnes en plus de Shimizu-san. "Il y a beaucoup d'hommes, ce soir."

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois pour voir Akaashi qui les regardait."Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?, lui demandait Oikawa, tu en as mis du temps.

\- Un de nos anciens congénères avait besoin de conseils concernant la vie de couple donc je l'ai éclairé."

Tous se mirent à penser à Koutarou Bokuto, le seul incube de leur bande à avoir réussi à trouver un amant à vie alors que tout le monde l'en pensait incapable à cause de son caractère.

Contrairement à ce que la culture populaire racontait sur eux, les incubes ne vivaient pas éternellement, ils étaient comme les autres humains si ce n'est qu'ils venaient d'une dimension parallèle et que leur régime était un petit peu particulier.

Certes, ils pouvaient manger la nourriture humaine mais il leur fallait de l'énergie sexuelle pour vivre. D'habitude, ils ne faisaient qu'embrasser leurs invités. Ils se réservaient le plat principal pour leur futur (ou future) partenaire dont l'énergie serait on ne peut plus exquise.

Ils regardèrent ensuite leur futur diner en allant de leurs petits commentaires. "Le petit roux est bien mignon, fit Oikawa, je le prendrai bi...

-...Hors de question, il est à moi." le coupa Kageyama. Ce jeune homme était justement la personne qu'il cherchait.

\- Te voilà bien motivé, Tobio-chan, il soupira, bon, ok, je prendrai le beau brun ténébreux à l'air énervé. Il est tout à fait mon genre.

\- Moi, je m'occuperai de celui qui est à coté de lui, poursuivit Terushima, le type à l'air coincé. Je vais m'amuser à le détendre un peu."

Akaashi ne dit mot mais le grand blond à lunettes lui plaisait enormement. Shimizu avait l'air de lorgner la jeune fille qui était avec eux d'ailleurs. Tout le monde y trouverait son compte.

"Bien, déclata Terushima en claquant des doigts, que la fête commence."

Hinata regardait le lieu d'un air ebahi, tout était d'une beauté classique avec des draperies bordeaux à motifs floraux qui semblaient cacher quelque chose. Tsukishima remarqua que, mis à part Yachi et Hinata, deux personnes étaient avec eux, deux salary men. Iwaizumi essaya de sortir mais l'accès semblait être bloqué par un mur invisible, "Mais on est où là?"

Sawamura lui-même semblait intrigué pendant que Yachi tremblotait en s'accrochant au bras de Hinata.

"Bienvenue au Love and delicacy.", leur annonça une jeune femme qui apparut devant leurs yeux. Vêtue d'un kimono bleu marine à motifs floraux, tous la trouvait magnifique. Ses yeux bleus, cachés derrière une discrète paire de lunettes s'attardèrent un moment sur Yachi. Celle-ci fut tellement subjuguée par sa beauté que sa nervosité disparut. "Je suis Kiyoko Shimizu, déclara-t-elle l'hotesse de ces lieux.

\- Pouvons-nous savoir de quoi il s'agit?, rétorqua Kei, comment nous nous sommes retrouvés là?"

Ce qui était en soi étrange, c'était comme s'ils avaient été attirés par cet endroit. "Vous êtes venus ici parce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

\- Nous, on a besoin de rien, s'insurgea Iwaizumi, on y va, Sawamu..."

Une force invisible les bloqua encore plus. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas partir?

Ils se sentirent aller vers Shimizu-san comme si elle les avaient amenés vers elle. "Vous devez être fatigués donc vous pouvez vous détendre dans les salles attenantes." Elle écarta les draperies d'un geste de la main, laissant tout le monde abasourdi.

Pourtant, une multitude de senteurs flottait dans l'air, ensorcelant chacun qui rentra malgré lui dans le couloir sombre. Yachi était la seule à rester, elle était comme paralysée par le charme de cette mystérieuse hotesse. Kiyoko lui caressa lentement la joue, un tendre sourire aux lèvres. "Quel est ton nom, jeune fille?, lui demanda-t-elle en approchant dangereusement son visage du sien.

Yachi ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette magnifique jeune femme. Elle était charmée par son élégance, au point qu'elle ne commanda plus son corps. Elle se retrouvait là à l'étreindre sans s'en rendre compte. "Hi-Hitoka Yachi, madame.

\- Appelle-moi Kiyoko, fit l'hotesse en lui soulevant délicatement le menton, maintenant, Hitoka-chan, si nous faisions davantage connaissance?"

Hitoka sentit des lèvres toucher les siennes avant de sombrer dans un doux sommeil, Kiyoko l'ayant amenée dans le lieu priviligié des succubes et des incubes. Le monde des rêves.


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi :_

Part 2 :

Hinata ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre, allongé dans un futon. Il se souvint s'être évanoui après avoir pénétré dans une salle et maintenant, le voici ici. Une source chaude se trouvait dans le jardin à coté de la pièce. "Cool! Je vais pouvoir en profiter." Ce lieu lui rappelait sa campagne natale qui lui manquait un peu. Cela le rendit nostalgique. Le roux se déshabilla avant de plonger dans l'eau avec délice. "Mmmm, elle est juste à la bonne tempéra..Aaaaah!"

Un homme le regardait du haut d'un rocher, assis, vétu d'un yukata noir. Il reconnut ses yeux bleus si sévères et son attitude hautaine. Cet inconnu apparaissait toujours dans ses rêves, lui imposant à chaque fois des défis, et à chaque fois qu'il perdait, celui-ci se réservait le droit de l'embrasser.

"Le voleur de baisers!"

Kageyama s'offusqua. Ce petit était devenu malgré lui sa ration de survie et la véritable raison pour laquelle il ne mangeait plus d'autres énergies était qu'il était devenu accroc à la sienne. "Et alors, rétorqua-t-il en descendant du rocher, mes baisers t'ont plu, non?"

Hinata rougit. Oui, il les avait aimé. Enormement. "C-Ce n'est pas le problème, tu n'existes pas en réalité." Au fond de lui, il aurait aimé qu'un homme comme lui fut là. "Tu n'as même pas de nom.

\- C'est Tobio Kageyama."

Le roux leva les yeux vers lui. Kageyama, hein? L'incube s'approcha de sa proie, s'asseyant à coté de lui pendant qu'il se baignait. Ce petit avait un très joli corps. Très à son goût. Kageyama passa la langue sur ses lèvres. "Dis Kageyama, pourquoi apparais-tu dans mes rêves?"

Excellente question. D'habitude, les incubes avaient tendance à se faufiler dans le moindre rêve érotique d'une personne mais là, il n'apparaissait que dans les siens. Son énergie l'attirait, il avouait et aussi cette personnalité pétillante (quoiqu'un peu bête) qu'il avait pris le temps d'observer malgré lui pendant qu'il était plongé dans le sommeil. "Surement parce que tu m'attires.

\- Heeein?" Bon, cet homme-là, Kageyama ne laissait pas indifférent mais..."Qui es-tu vraiment Kageyama?

-Tu veux le savoir?, s'enquit l'incube en lui soulevant le menton du bout des doigts. Impossible pour Shouyou de se détourner de ces prunelles océans aussi profondes que la mer, son regard le rendait tout chose, il commençait à avoir chaud.

Tobio de son coté contemplait la chaleureuse couleur ambre des prunelles de plus petit. Il adorait voir cette réaction adorable à son charme. Shouyou haletait face à cette fièvre qui l'envahit, ses joues devinrent pivoine.

 _S'il est comme ça à partir d'un simple regard, qu'est-ce que ça va être ensuite?_

"Je suis un incube, déclara Tobio en retirant son yukata, un démon qui se nourrit de l'énergie sexuelle des gens."

Shouyou commença à saliver légèrement à la vue de ce corps magnifique. Il déglutit. Peu importe que cet homme fut un démon, il voulait qu'il soit prêt de lui, qu'il le touche, qu'il...

"Je vois que je te fais beaucoup d'effet, fit Tobio en allant le rejoindre dans l'eau, j'en suis content."

Shouyou poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit des mains le toucher. Cette sensation, c'était comme si Kageyama lui laissait des trainées brulantes sur sa peau. Une voix sensuelle sussurra à son oreille. "Je veux que tu sois tout à moi, Shouyou Hinata."

Le roux ouvrit les yeux quand deux lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes entrouvertes, aspirant sa langue par moment. Tobio ressentit l'énergie du plus petit affluer en lui, ce goût léger et ensoleillé, c'était succulent. Il en voulait encore, provoquant en lui une douce addiction. Shouyou était dans un état second lorsque Tobio rompit le baiser. Cela avait été si bon, il était à deux doigts de jouir.

L'incube continua à le gouter davantage tout en faisant en sorte qu'il ne vienne pas trop vite. Shouyou se tortilla sous les doigts habiles qui taquinaient ses tétons pour ensuite caresser légèrement son membre pendant qu'une langue avide s'évertuait à lécher son torse puis son ventre. "Oooh!"

Tobio le prit alors par les hanches, mettant les jambes du plus petit autour des siennes. Il s'évertua quand même à le préparer même s'ils se trouvaient dans un rêve qu'il avait crée de toute pièce. Certaines personnes pouvaiant ressentir autant que dans la réalité. Il admira le visage de Shouyou. Celui-ci avait l'air d'être comblé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait, le regardant avec un sentiment que Tobio ne tarda pas à reconnaitre. Shouyou espérait quelque chose.

Il ne tarderait pas à savoir quoi.

L'incube se positionna puis entra en lui. _Oh, son énergie est tellement..._ Il butina tendrement les lèvres de Shouyou qui s'était accroché à lui. "Tu es si délicieux Shouyou, fit-il en commençant à bouger lentement, je ne me lasserai jamais de toi."

Le roux se sentit tellement bien même s'il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui était en train d'être aspirée. Il avait cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec son amant, de le compléter. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était...

 _Reste près de moi, Tobio._

Celui-ci lui donna des coups de rein plus rapides et plus puissants, un sourire aux lèvres. En absorbant l'énergie du roux, l'incube ressentit tout ce qu'il était. Ses joies, ses peines, sa vie tout. Cela lui donnait encore plus envie de le connaitre. L'énergie de Shouyou s'intensifiait. Il allair jouir. "Aaah, Tobio!"

Son amant se deversa en lui pendant que le roux vint. Shouyou reprit son souffle. Il se sentait vidé mais satisfait. Tobio le serrait dans ses bras avant de le porter dans la chambre où il le sécha à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Il s'allongea près de lui et les couvrit tous les deux. Le roux entendit un murmure avant de sombrer dans le néant. "Je resterai près de toi, Shouyou. Toujours."


	3. Part 3

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

Part 3 :

Tsukishima se réveilla en découvrant que sa tête se trouvait sur les genoux de quelqu'un qui lui caressait brièvement les cheveux. Il s'assit brusquement pour découvrir qu'il était dans une chambre en somme toute classique, avec un tatami, un plafond bas et des murs blancs décorés de branches et de feuillage verts. Une bibliothèque se trouvait à coté de lui et un futon était installé sur le sol. L'ambiance y était calme et sereine, c'était apaisant. Par contre... Que faisait-il torse nu?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, un souffle contre son oreille : "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Le blond se retourna pour voir un homme assis sur ses genoux et vêtu d'un yukata blanc. Même s'il était plus petit que lui, celui-ci était quand même de grande taille. Son visage, par contre semblait plus inexpressif que le sien. Malgré tout, il se dégageait un certain charme chez lui, une élégance peu commune. "Où suis-je?

\- Dans un rêve que j'ai fabriqué, lui répondit l'inconnu, je souhaitais m'entretenir avec toi." Il lui offrit un léger sourire. "Je me nomme Keiji Akaashi."

Kei le fixait, incrédule. Un rêve? C'est impossible. Et que faisait-il avec cet inconnu? Le blond se souvenait de s'être évanoui après avoir tenté de suivre Hinata. Il avait d'ailleurs vu une silhouette avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, une silhouette qui était celle de..."Où m'avez-vous emmené, Akaashi-san?, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant qu'Akaashi trouvait justifiable. Il allait devoir apaiser sa nervosité.

\- Je te l'ai déjá dit, tu es ici dans un rêve, il se leva pour s'asseoir à coté de lui, tu as besoin de te détendre un peu."

Kei eut un sursaut lorsqu'Akaashi s'était approché de lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ses lèvres étaient très douces tout comme son baiser. Le blond se sentit faiblir, une chaleur montait en lui sans savoir pourquoi il ressentait ça. C'était comme si les lèvres de son "hote" agissaient sur lui comme un puissant aphrodisiaque.

Akaashi rompit le baiser, le laissant pantelant. Il se lécha lentement les lèvres. "Ton énergie est exquise, Tsukishima. Exactement comme je le pensais."

Celui-ci reprit tant bien que mal contenance en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. "P-Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait ça et comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

\- Un simple baiser m'a suffit pour savoir qui tu étais." Il eut encore ce sourire énigmatique. "Kei Tsukishima, dix-neuf ans, étudiant et vivant avec Shouyou Hinata que tu considères comme un ami même si tu le trouves ennuyeux. Tes parents habitent à Miyagi et ton grand frère vit non loin de ta fac à ta grande tristesse. Tu as aussi un ami d'enfance qui...

\- Ça suffit, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi à la fin?" Cette situation l'angoissait au plus au point.

Akaashi avança de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que le blond se retrouvat allongé au-dessous de lui."En temps normal, je t'aurai répondu que je souhaiterais me nourrir de ton énergie, murmura l'incube en lui caressant la joue, mais lá, la seule chose que je veux, poursuivit-il en lui frôlant les lèvres, c'est toi."

Kei répondit au baiser cette fois-ci. Akaashi-san semblait aspirer quelque chose en lui cependant, il s'en moquait. Le blond voulait toucher ses lèvres, encore et encore, le sentir contre lui aussi, ce qu'il fit en l'enlaçant davantage, plongeant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs. "Mmmm." L'incube se délecta de la vibration qui émanait de ce soupir bien érotique.

Il rompit cependant le baiser pour davantage explorer le torse offert, pale, large mais bien délicat sous ses doigts, ses lèvres en aimaient la texture.

Kei ne put s'empêcher de gémir, encourageant Akaashi à en faire plus. Celui-ci lui retira son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements avant de couver le corps du plus grand d'un regard appréciateur. Le blond avait retiré ses lunettes, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'admirer Akaashi-san en train de retirer son yukata avant de se mettre contre lui. Celui-ci remua doucement son bassin, se frottant sensuellement contre lui.

"Mmmm.

\- Tu es doux Kei comme ton énergie, fit Akaashi en lui embrassant tendrement la joue, je me demande si cela sera la même chose en toi."

Celui-ci eut un moment d'arrêt. Comment se faisait-il qu'il pouvait ressentir autant alors que ce n'était qu'un rêve? "Je risque d'absorber une grande quantité de ton énergie, déclara Akaashi d'un ton désolé en lui écartant les jambes, et vu dans l'état dans lequel tu es, ajouta-t-il regardant l'intimité de celui-ci, nul besoin de te préparer."

Absorber son énergie, effet aphrodisiaque, rêve..."Tu es un inc...

-...Tu as tout compris." L'incube le pénétra d'un coup. "Aaah! Akaa...shi-san, Kei ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait était bon ou douloureux. Par contre, cette fournaise présente en lui l'émoustillait au plus haut point.

\- Je dois dire que tu es vraiment bon, Kei, fit Akaashi en bougeant lascivement son bassin, ton énergie est succulente."

Kei savourait cette présence en lui qui lui donnait tant de plaisir, il mordit ses lèvres tellement c'était plaisant. Son amant en profita pour lui lécher délicatement la goutte de sang qui commençait à perler tout en lui caressant son membre. "Nnnnh!" Le blond eut un délicieux sursaut au fur et à mesure que la cadence s'accélerait. Keiji se plut entendre les pensées de son amant, il fut heureux de voir qu'il aimait ça autant que lui.

 _Vu que c'est un rêve, faites que je ne me réveille pas._

Ils atteignirent la jouissance en même temps. Keiji posa ensuite son front contre celui de Kei une fois après s'être retiré. Le pauvre était épuisé, un contrecoup d'avoir dégusté son énergie. "Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Kei."murmura l'incube avant que son amant ne se réveille.


	4. Part 4

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

Part 4 :

Iwaizumi se demandait où il était. Il ne se souvenait pas de cet endroit, ni d'être en pleine montagne à en juger par le paysage enneigé qui composait le jardin. Hajime le contempla un moment. "Alors, le cadre te plait?"

Un jeune homme brun vêtu d'un yukata bleu ciel se mit à coté de lui. Hajime le trouva d'emblée très beau mais il y avait un je ne sais quoi qui l'énervait chez lui. "J'avoue que je me suis donné du mal à créer ce décor mais il est à la hauteur de mes attentes, l'inconnu s'approcha de lui, je suis Tooru Oikawa, puis-je connaitre ton petit nom?"

Iwaizumi eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce type était dangereux... et très séduisant. Sawamura devait être quelque part, il vallait mieux partir à sa recherche."Hajime Iwaizumi. Je suis désolé, Oikawa-san mais je dois partir."

Oikawa le regarda tenter d'ouvrir la porte sans succès. "Vu que nous sommes dans un rêve, je crains que tu ne puisses sortir.

\- Et moi je dis que tu as intéret à m'ouvrir la porte au lieu de dire des conneries."

Oikawa eut un grand sourire. Cet homme était définitivement son type, viril à souhait, vif. Il ressentit aussi une certaine frustation chez lui. Il ne doit pas le faire beaucoup... Qu'à cela ne tienne. Son sourire s'élargit. "Allons Iwa-chan, déclara-t-il en ouvrant les pans de son kimono, il faut lâcher prise, voyons."

Hajime s'arrêta, ce corps, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard. Que...?

Pourquoi? Il eut une envie irréprésible de le toucher. Non. Il faut que je le touche.

Tooru s'allongea et lui ouvrit les bras, laissant Iwaizumi le caresser fébrilement, avec un empressement soudain. Il soupira de plaisir lorsque ces mains errèrent sur son torse. C'était vraiment agréable, bien plus qu'avec ses anciennes proies, il gémit lorsque les lèvres de Hajime prirent le relais. Il ressentait l'énergie d'Iwa-chan à chaque toucher et c'était...divin. "Alors mon corps te plait Iwa-chan?"

Ce dernier ne put répondre, absorbé par les baisers qu'il s'évertuait à donner. La peau d'Oikawa était incroyablement soyeuse, comme du velours, elle semblait glisser sous ses doigts et s'attendrir sous ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

Iwaizumi défit entièrement le yukata, dévoilant ainsi la nudité de Tooru. Il était incapable de trouver des mots pour le décrire tant il le trouvait sublime. Le brun eut un demi-sourire. En tant qu'incube, c'était normal que les humains le trouvait sublime, cependant, le regard de Hajime le touchait profondement.

Il l'enlaça tendrement avant de faire disparaitre les affaires de celui-ci d'un claquement de doigts. "Tu es méchant, Hajime, murmura l'incube contre son oreille, je vais tomber amoureux de toi si tu continues. Non, je crois que c'est déjà fait."

Il utilisa sa magie pour humidifier ses doigts avant de le préparer affectueusement. Hajime n'était devenu que gémissements, se serrant davantage contre lui, il continuait à couvrir son cou de baisers humides, comme posséder par son propre désir.

Encore, je veux le gouter encore. Tooru retira ses doigts lorsqu'il atteignit le petit point sensible qui fit crier son futur amant. "Bien, il est temps que tu te dévoiles à moi, Hajime, déclara l'incube en le mettant à califourchon sur lui, je vais essayer de te prendre le moins d'énergie possible."

L'incube le prit par les hanches pour le pénétrer. Hajime poussa un cri silencieux. Il se sentait...étrangement bien, Tooru était vraiment chaud. Il posa ses deux mains sur le ventre de son amant avant d'onduler les hanches, le corps en sueur. Tooru le couvait d'un regard empli d'amour. Cet humain était vraiment la plus belle chose qu'il eut jamais vu, la façon dont il se mouvait sur lui, les cris qu'ils poussaient, ses expressions et son énergie, si forte, pleine de courage, il sut presque tout sur lui en la prenant.

Oui, c'était définitif, il l'aimait.

 _Tooru...Tooru, je vais..._

"Moi...aussi...Laisse-toi aller...Hajime."

Ils cédèrent tous deux à la jouissance. Hajime se laissa tomber contre Tooru qui le calina. Celui-ci pensa que la période de l'incube gourmet était révolue. Maintenant, il souhaitait plus que tout devenir l'amant à vie de cet humain.


	5. Part 5

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

Part 5 :

Daichi errait dans une forêt où brillaient des milliers de petites lucioles. Le ciel nocturne était parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes, l'endroit était magnifique mais comment était-il arrivé là? Où était passé Iwaizumi? Un rire retentit.

Tendre et enfantin.

D'où venait-il? Ce rire continuait à résonner comme un doux echo, il sonnait dans son coeur, limpide, clair. Le brun continuait à avancer pour arriver dans une clairière. C'était étrange, il se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu pourtant, il se sentait rassuré.

Encore ce rire enchanteur qui l'envoutait petit à petit. Daichi décida alors d'emboiter le pas quand deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière. "Je t'ai trouvé." Ce murmure, il le fit frissonner agréablement. Le brun se retourna pour rencontrer un homme bien jeune portant un simple yukata beige. On dirait un adolescent et pourtant quelque chose en lui montrait qu'il était plus agé. "Et si nous allions dans un lieu plus cool ?"

Ils s'assirent tous deux contre un arbre se trouvant à la sortie de la forêt. Celle-ci surplombait un grand panorama enchanteur avec le ciel qui se perdait à l'horizon. "C'est magnifique.

\- Merci, je me suis bien débrouillé, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, je m'appelle Yuuji Terushima et toi?"

Daichi le regarda un instant. On dirait que Terushima-san était en train le scruter et que voulait-il dire par là? "Daichi Sawamura, fit-il en lui présentant sa main, j'ai vingt-et-un ans.

\- Hum, tu as à peine un an de plus que moi? Ça me plait."

Daichi sentit une délicieuse décharge lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent. Sa température corporelle monta d'un coup, il s'adossa contre le tronc derrière lui, haletant de plus en plus. _Qu'est-ce qui...m'arrive?_ Un chuchotement contre son oreille. "Daichi, amusons-nous un peu."

Un claquement de doigts et il fut nu. Des lèvres effleurèrent sa joue avant de prendre les siennes en un baiser passionné sans être violent. Yuuji semblait se délecter de quelque chose, il avait aussi cette étrange sensation d'avoir son énergie vidée. "Mmmm, sussura Yuuji en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, ton énergie est trop bonne, Daichi. C'est décidé, tu vas être mon amant à vie."

Daichi ne comprit pas le sens de ces mots. De toute manière, il n'était plus en mesure de penser. Yuuji semblait le toucher partout, courant ses mains sur la moindre parcelle, pinçant légèrement les tétons pour ensuite courir doucement les doigts sur son ventre avant d'empoigner vigoureusement son membre. "Ahn!" C'était trop.

L'incube savourait la moindre réaction qu'il provoquait, Daichi lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il aimait ce qu'il avait vu en aspirant son énergie : un homme doté d'un vrai sens des responsabilités, carré et droit. Tout à fait son type. Cependant, il arrêta ses caresses afin de se déshabiller puis de le préparer lentement avant de se positionner en écartant les jambes d'un Daichi complêtement embrumé par le plaisir. "Et maintenant, le clou du spectacle. Prépare-toi à prendre ton pied comme jamais."

Ce que ressentit Daichi ensuite, il ne put le définir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que c'était bon au point d'en perdre toute notion de temps. Yuuji bougeait en lui, exprimant une extase, murmurant son nom en une litanie amoureuse et désespérée. Désespérée car l'incube ne voulait pas que ce rêve se termine. Deux bras l'attirait contre le corps de son amant.

Daichi le serrait dans ses bras en souriant tendrement, une plénitude emplit son coeur d'une joie légère. Cette joie qui caractérisait son amant. Le brun avait l'impression de le comprendre sans même le connaitre.

Au fur et à mesure que Yuuji allait et venait au plus profond de lui, au fur et à mesure qu'il le touchait, Daichi s'abandonna au plaisir. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de l'embrasser tout en se déversant dans sa main. L'incube céda juste après, sentant son amant se serrer autour de lui.

Daichi continua à l'étreindre en lui caressant les cheveux. Yuuji se détendit en souriant. Ce n'était qu'un au revoir après tout.

Hinata et Tsukishima se réveillèrent dans leur appartement. Ils étaient exténués, le cerveau embrumé à cause de leurs rêves respectifs mais pourtant, ils se sentaient...heureux. Tous deux partirent à la fac sans mot dire, leur tête ailleurs. "Bon, déclara Hinata une fois qu'ils furent devant l'université, je vais à l'amphi.

\- Je serai à la bibliothèque, répondit simplement Kei.

Le roux hocha la tête puis courut jusque dans l'amphithéatre sans se rendre compte qu'il avait fait tombé sa carte d'étudiant que quelqu'un ramassa derrière lui. Il croisa Yachi qui s'était assise à coté de...attends, c'était l'hotesse de l'auberge bizarre. Alors ce qui s'était passé hier était...? Une main se posa sur son épaule. "Tu as fait tomber ça." Shouyou reconnut cette voix, il se retourna pour voir son voleur de baisers en train de lui tendre sa carte d' étudiant, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

L'incube avait usé de ses pouvoirs pour s'assimiler à la vie humaine comme tous ses autres congénères d'ailleurs. Shouyou avait du mal à y croire et pourtant..."Tobio.

\- Je t'ai dit que je resterai toujours auprès de toi." Le roux sauta dans ses bras sans se soucier des étudiants surpris autour d'eux.

Tsukishima pris quelques livres dans le rayon qu'il l'interessait avant de tenter de trouver une place de libre. Cela lui permettrait d'oublier ce rêver qui le hantait encore, il ressentait encore les mains d'Akaashi-san sur lui. Oublie ça. Les rayons de soleil se reflétaient dans la salle et Kei en profitait un peu pour admirer le paysage dehors. Une main toucha la sienne.

 _Nous nous reverrons bientôt Kei._

Le blond se retourna pour voir l'incube de ses rêves, assis en face de lui, une pile de livres à ses cotés. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un léger sourire. Kei y répondit en entrelaçant tendrement leurs doigts.

Sawamura et Iwaizumi n'avaient vraiment pas la forme, leurs collègues semblaient l'avoir remarqué et ils avaient même proposé de faire une soirée karaoké sauf que cela ne les interessait pas. "Tu n'aurais pas fait un rêve bizarre hier, demanda Iwaizumi à son collègue, tu sais, quand on est allé dans ce lieu bizarre?

\- Si, lui répondit Daichi en buvant son gobelet de café avant de le poser dans son bureau, mais des fois je me demande si...

\- Eh Sawamura, Iwaizumi." Les deux hommes virent leur collègue Yui arriver. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Michimiya?, lui demanda gentiment Daichi. Tous deux se connaissaient depuis le lycée.

"Il y a des nouveaux venus dans notre section et ils sont vraiment canons."

Daichi et Hajime se regardèrent. Leur chef de section Ukai ne leur en avait pas parlé. Ils se précipitèrent dans le bureau de leur supérieur où deux hommes se tinrent devant eux. Ceux-ci se retournèrent avant de leur sourire. "Ah, Sawamura et Iwaizumi, fit leur chef Ukai, vous tombez bien. Voici Oikawa et Terushima. Ils travailleront désormais avec vous."

Leurs mains se serrèrent pendant que leurs regards furent plein de sens. Le souvenir d'une nuit, l'envie d'un amour partagé.

"Enchanté, Iwaizumi-san, répondit joyeusement Oikawa, j'espère que nous ferons plus ample connaissance.

\- Je ne suis encore qu'un débutant, Sawamura-san, fit Terushima, j'espère que j'apprendrai beaucoup de vous."

Sawamura et Iwaizumi leur offrit un sourire plein de promesses d'avenir. Leurs rêves étaient devenus réalité.

 **Voili voilou pour cette fic, cela m'a pris plus de temps que prévu mais j'ai réussi à la terminer. J'espère qu'elle vous a plue et merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout. Je commencerai à publier bientôt la fic TsukiHina, KageSuga et autres couples (je peaufine un peu l'intro qui se fait en plusieurs chapitres). A la fic prochaine. :)**


End file.
